Futuristic Enounters
by Yoruko Rhapsodos
Summary: Kagome only wanted to celebrate her cousin's birthday for once. She never expected a strange incident with a bazooka to mix her up with the Italian mafia, OR to find love in the process. fem!Tsuna from my series of oneshots Amore


Summary: All Kagome wanted was to be there for her cousin Tsunami's birthday for once. It had been a long time since she had seen her, after all. Besides, it would have been a good start to moving to Namimori. However, things did not go as plan. First she was late, and then upon arriving Kagome ends up hit by a weirdly colored… bazooka, of all things. As a result, she ends up time traveling yet again. Not at all what she expected. Soon after she meets the person in the present. She would never have expected trying to spend time with her cousin would lead to her finding love…

Pairing: Kagome/Mukuro

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Katekyo Hitman Reborn don't belong to Yoruko Rhapsodos.

**Futuristic Encounters**

Kagome was hard put not to pout. First she wastes two and a half years of her life putting together a magical jewel right after finally getting over losing her father in an accident. Subjecting herself to the ridicule of a hanyou she almost fell in love with in the process. Now when she gets to actually _see_ her precious cousin for the first time in over three years… she was running late. And it was because first her little brother spilled sugary soda all over her clothes making her need to change then not only did she miss the earlier train but the train that should have left just on time for her to arrive barely in time was delayed for some unnamed reason. Sometimes, life just wasn't fair in even the slightest.

Finally, Kagome could see her destination- her Aunt Nana and cousin Tsunami's house. This immediately got Kagome to perk up. After all, it isn't every day your favorite cousin not only turns sixteen but finally has friends to invite to a party. Her friends sounded interesting, and must be nice if they were friends with someone like her cousin. Kagome couldn't wait to meet them.

She was greeted at the door by Nana. "Kagome-chan! I was starting to get worried."

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Nana Oba-chan. My train was delayed."

"It's all right, they're just getting started." The older woman assured, "Come on in, Tsu-chan will be so excited to see you. Her boyfriend even came all the way from Italy."

"Boyfriend?" Kagome inquired as she stepped in, a big grin on her face.

"His name is Dino. He's a little older, which worried me at first, but he's very nice and such a gentleman. I don't think he's kissed Tsu-chan on the lips even once yet." Nana informed her niece with a giggle.

When they got to the living room, Kagome had to stifle a giggle of her own at the sight. Most of Tsunami's friends were playing a board game… or rather, were trying to. A boy with shoulder length silver hair was yelling at a boy who was laughing him off and trying to get him to have fun (Kagome's inner yaoi fangirl wondered if they were dating) and a little boy wearing cow print clothing didn't seem to quite get the rules. Or the little boy was just ignoring them. Some were just watching and one boy in the corner looked like he was asleep but Kagome knew better.

"Happy Birthday Tsuna-chan! Sorry I'm late." Kagome called in greeting.

Tsunami looked up. Seeing her older cousin, she smiled and got up. Upon reaching one another, the two girls hugged. Both were smiling widely.

"Kagome-nee! It's so good to see you! I missed you." Tsunami exclaimed.

"I missed you too. So what's this I hear about a boyfriend?" Kagome said, her voice taking on a teasing tone at the second part.

Tsunami blushed. "Kaa-san!"

The (handsome) blonde that had been sitting next to Tsunami got up and approached them. He tripped on the way though… From Tsunami's reaction Kagome could tell it was a normal occurrence.

"So you must be Tsuna's cousin. She's been excited about seeing you for a couple of weeks. It's nice to meet you, I'm Dino Cavallone."

"It's nice to meet you Dino-san. My name is Kagome. I hope you've been treating Tsunami well, she's like my little sister."

"Of course! I'd even protect her with my life." Dino replied.

But just then, wailing could be heard. It was the little boy in cow print clothes. He was running around with… a purple bazooka? Kagome noticed that the only one who reacted was Tsunami, who seemed nervous but resigned. She looked almost panicked at the next event. The guy with silver hair hit the boy on the head. This caused the boy to trip… and the bazooka to go flying. It engulfed Kagome, and in her place pink smoke was left behind.

She found herself, when the smoke cleared on her end, in a living room. Kagome had never been in a place decorated quite like this. Yet, it seemed to distinctly fit her taste. She knew somehow that she wasn't in Japan or even her time anymore. Just then she heard a distinctly male voice, which was speaking Italian.

"Kagome, are you ready? It's almost time to leave if you want to make it to Tsunami-chan's party on time." He said.

Kagome just silently thanked every kami that existed that she had opted to take Italian rather than English in elementary due to her uncle's influence. Then the man entered the room. Kagome, who thought she was used to unbelievably handsome men after meeting guys like Sesshomaru, couldn't help but blush. He was handsome, with long blue hair and his eyes two different colors. The red eye had the kanji for the number six for a pupil. He just chuckled upon seeing her.

"Oya oya? Well if it isn't the younger Kagome-chan. I see Lambo got you with his Ten Year Bazooka." he said, this time in Japanese.

"I take it from what you said before that I know you pretty well?" Kagome guessed.

"Kufufu. You could say that. May I take your inquiry to mean that you haven't met me yet?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I just arrived at Tsuna-chan's party back in my time, the first time I'd seen her in years."

"You're that close, yet you've barely seen each other before you came to Namimori?"

Kagome smiled softly. "She's always been more like a sister than my cousin, so ever since the time when she used to have more trouble with friends than I ever did I always felt it was my responsibility to look after her. I'm so happy she has people that look reliable for friends."

"Kufufu. Ten years have passed, and I still haven't met anyone like the two of you." he said.

"I hope that's meant as a compliment." Kagome said dryly.

The man's smile changed to something more genuine, and Kagome had a feeling that such an expression was rare on this man. "It's very much a compliment. I had all but given up on humanity as a whole up until I met the two of you."

A flash if humor and empathy entered her eyes as she wondered what he went through. "You really went through an experience like that? How terrible. You must be very brave."

His eyes softened. "Kagome… if there's just one thing you remember about this encounter, let it be this: You don't have to hide yourself around Tsunami-chan and her friends.

Then, knowing that her time in the future was surely almost up, he kissed Kagome on her forehead. Making her blush. True to his guess, she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. The man grinned at TYL! Kagome.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Very strange… and somewhat nostalgic. I'd forgotten how shy and unsure Tsuna-chan still was at that age." the older version of Kagome said.

He chuckled. "Kufufu. I think you're the one who helped her with that, whatever the former Arcobaleno may like to think."

Kagome just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Shall we get going, Mukuro?"

Back in the present, Kagome had fallen to her knees; her surprise at the sudden trip to the future and her shock at the man's actions having gotten to her. She was just glad she wasn't blushing. She then saw a hand in front of her face. She followed it up to its owner. It was… a guy her age. The one she met in the future, at that. She immediately noticed that his hair was much shorter.

"Kufufu. That must have been something of a shock. Someone needs to teach the little cow to be careful." He said.

She blushed a little at his close proximity but accepted the silent offer of help. "I'd been to the past, but I never expected a quick trip to the future."

"Oya oya? Would it have anything to do with your strange aura?"

She shrugged. "It's a bit of a long story. Speaking of aura… I've never seen anyone in this era with a noticeable aura, and yet I see that some of Tsuna-chan's friends, yourself included, have auras that are stronger than most of the humans with actual power I met in the past."

Then all of a sudden a baby wearing a suit was in front of her. "You must have potential if you can tell something like that. Join the famiglia." he demanded.

"Reborn, don't try to drag my cousin into the mafia! I keep telling you that I have no intention of becoming the boss!" Tsunami complained.

Kagome just looked at the guy who helped her up. "Did a talking baby with a curse just tell me I should join not only a criminal organization?"

"Kufufu. He's also a hitman and Tsunami-chan's tutor. You're interesting, what's your name?" he replied.

"Kagome Higurashi. May I know yours?"

"My name is Mukuro Rokudo." he said.

A month later, Kagome had moved to Namimori to be with her cousin. She fit into Tsunami's group of friends quickly. One day, Mukuro found her in a part of the park no one ever visited, training. She told him that she wanted to protect her cousin, aunt, and their friends. So, she was trying to be able to access her powers when and how she wanted. To her surprise, he offered to help her.

"…No one has ever even thought of helping me learn how to defend myself before." Kagome admitted softly, "By the time I finally thought of it and started, Shippo was the only one who didn't take it for granted that if I had powers I surely knew how to use them. Then there was Inuyasha, who was too busy going gaga over or angsting over the clay copy of his dead ex Kikyou that walked around with not only both Kikyou's soul and a piece of mine, but even had to subside off of the souls of dead maidens."

"Kikyou?"

"The previous guardian of the so-called precious Shikon no Tama." she explained bitterly, "Shippo was the only one besides Sesshomaru and Rin who didn't think I was Kikyou's reincarnation or copy. To think I almost fell for Inu-no-baka…"

Mukuro did something she never expected; he pulled her into a hug. "It's okay to cry, Kagome. But try not to waste your tears on the foolish puppy if you can. He clearly isn't worth it."

And so a friendship was formed. Perhaps it was an odd one, but it was a solid, unshakable friendship nonetheless. He teased her and she tended to scold him for scaring Tsunami or the kids. Once she even yelled at him for provoking both Gokudera and Hibari. All of them, whether they admitted it or not, found it strange how Mukuro had never treated anyone the way he treated Kagome. So none of the females and few of the men were surprised when six and a half years later the finally started dating.

**Owari**


End file.
